New School, New Drama
by Aura Master
Summary: Blue is the new girl at school, what will happen and what's wrong with Red. Luckyshipping, Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Feelingshipping, SilverxSoul, Commonershipping (New Cover Image that I thought was cute :P)
1. New School

**Blue; girl  
>Green; guy<strong>

**I own and regret nothing**

**Blue is the new girl at school, what will happen and what's wrong with Red? Luckyshipping, Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Feelingshipping, SilverxSoul, Commonershipping**

_**New School**_

**Blue's POV...**

"Blue, are you ready to start your first day of your new high school?" My mom asked me handing me my breakfast. I nodded, digging in on my breakfast.

My name is Blue, I am 16 ½ years old and a junior in high school. I was living with my mom after her and my dad divorced each other back when I was 9. She had to hold down 2 jobs just to keep food on the table. I was very grateful for a mom who wouldn't give up on me.

Mom looked at her watch, "Oh, you're going to be late for school." Luckily I finished my breakfast.

I packed my school stuff and kissed my mom on the cheek, "Bye mom, see ya after school." I called to her, walking towards to school.

My new school was Pokemon Kanto High School, one of the most prestigious high schools in the Kanto Region. I was accepted after they found out I helped stop Deoxys from destroying the Sevii Islands. There also this one kid who helped me, but I can't remember his name. Oh well, I wonder if I'll remember it. Oh crap I'm going to be late for school!

**On the way to school with Green and Red normal POV...  
><strong>"Did you hear about a new student Green?" Red asked his friend Green on their way to school. Red wears a dark red hat, his black hair falling down to the bottom of his ears. His black-red eyes distant and mysterious. He wore a short-sleeve dark blue shirt and a no-sleeve red and white jacket. He wore sky blue jeans with black shoes. He was 17 years old and a junior in high school.

"Ya I remember hearing that." Green answered back to him. He has spiky auburn hair with mischievous jade green eyes. He wore a black short-sleeve shirt and purple wrist bands. He wears violet pants and light blue shoes. Also 17 and a junior in high school.

"Who do you think this new kid will be like?" Red asked looking at the sky.

"I don't know. We also haven't seen Blue since the Sevii Islands, what if the new kid is Blue?" Green asked, hoping to see his friend again.

"I hope." Red said while taking a quick glance at the picture of Blue he had in his pocket. Unfortunately, Green saw the picture and snatched it from him and looked to see who was in the picture.

Green smirked, "So, how long have you had a crush on Blue?"

Red's face turned the same color as his name, "What makes you think I have a crush on Blue?"

Green held up two fingers, "1. You started blushing when I asked that. 2. Why else would you have a picture of her pervert?"

Red growled, "Hey, Gold's the pervert, not me!"

"True, but I remember you staring at her ass back at Sevii." Green snickered at Red's face; it was a _deep _scarlet.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Red started to chase a terrified Green trying to strangle him. Lucky for them they were heading towards school.

**With Diamond, Pearl and Platinum...**  
>"Hey guys, did you hear about a new student coming here?" Diamond asked, chewing on a cookie on his way to school. He and his friend Pearl work on a Manzai Act and are bodyguards to their friend Platinum Berlitz. He, Platinum, and Pearl are all 13 and sophomore's in high school. <strong>(AN: I don't know how to describe what their wearing)<strong>

"Ya, I remember hearing that, and Dia?" Pearl said turning to his friend.

"What is it Pearl?" Dia asked now chomping on a slice of pizza.

"WILL YOU EVER STOP EATING!" Pearl screamed at a now scared Dia.

Dia rubbed his chin in thought, "No." He answered simply, still chomping on his pizza.

Pearl started banging his head on a nearby tree in frustration.

"Calm down guys, Pearl, you know Dia is obsessive with food. Diamond, please, try to stop eating once in a while." Platinum said, trying to calm the tensions between the Manzai Act partners.

Dia sighed and stopped eating, "Your right Platz, plus I don't think I can eat another bite."

Pearl stopped banging his head on the tree, "Thank you Platina. Now let's hurry, we're going to be late for school." Pearl said, running to school, not wanting to be late.

Dia and Platz glanced at each other and shrugged, following their paranoid friend.

**At school with the others...  
><strong>"OK, JUST STOP IT!" Crystal yelled, stopping her two friends Ruby and Sapphire from arguing; _AGAIN_. **(AN: Bored with descriptions) **

Crystal, or Crys, was Professor Oak, the principal's, assistant with research. She was 15 ½ years old and a junior.

Gold, who was behind her, was smirking at the 'couples' behavior. Gold was a mischievous, perverted, immature 15 year old that somehow was able to make it to be a junior. It's because of that that Crystal was forced to tutor Gold.

The person next to Gold sleeping was Yellow. She was always tired and innocent. She's 15 and a junior. Red and Green were supposed to be seniors but decided to stay behind because they wanted to be friends. She has conflicted emotions because she has a crush Green and Red, she's hoping to make a decision by the end of this year.

The two people who were quarreling were Ruby and Sapphire, or Sapph. They've known each other since they were kids, but didn't know that. Ruby got a scar on his forehead, protecting Sapph from a Salamance when they were kids. Later Sapph got a scar on her arm later protecting Ruby from the same Salamance. Both were 14 and sophomores like Pearl, Dia and Platina.

The quiet guy leaning on a wall with his arms crossed listening to music was Silver. He, other than Green, was the mature and serious with a look that said; _get on my bad_ _side and you'll be meeting Hades_. His silver eyes were a rare kind of eyes. 15 years old and a junior, who would've gone to be a senior but didn't feel like Crys should be left with Gold. The reason for that is because after Gold grabbed Blue's butt that one time, he didn't want that to happen with Crys, even if he would've gotten to meet the emergency room by Crys.

Emerald, or Rald, who was also stopping the quarreling 'couple' was 13 and also a sophomore in school, always having to deal with them arguing about everything they don't agree on. The gem on his head gave him the power to call Rayquaza. **(AN: ;) That will come into play later)**

'Arceus, if you'll just give me one wish, make Sapph and Ruby stop fighting and become a couple.' Rald prayed.

"Hey, I think I see Pearl!" Rald pointed and everyone turned to see running to the building, _literally_. Everyone winced at Pearls crash into the wall.

"Hey guys, what happened to Pearl?" Everyone turned again to see Platinum and Diamond come up to them, with Dia leaning over Pearl slapping him lightly and repeatedly trying to wake him up. He woke up with a start and banged his head into Dia's. Everyone sweat dropped at what happened. After a few minutes everything calmed down and they heard a noise in the distance. They turned to see a terrified Green run towards them and a pissed off as hell and blushing Red.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Red screamed at Green whom was getting more terrified by the minute. As Green was closing in on the others Red did a front flip, shocking everyone, landing in front of Green, grabbing him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, choking the daylights out of him.

Green stammered, "Now now Red, can't we just drop this." Green was choking and felt pain as he was slammed into the wall by Red.

"NO, now, TELL ME, how did you know!" Red stared right into Green's terrified jade-green eyes with his darkened red ones.

"I, I just saw that's all." He reasoned.

Red let go of Green's neck, "You are NOT allowed to tell _ANYONE_, understand?"

Green nervously nodded, rubbing his sore neck.

Everyone looked confused. "What are none of us allowed to know?" Gold asked, answering everyone's thoughts.

Red returned to his usual mysterious ways, "Nothing, and pressure it and you'll end up meeting the emergency room." Everyone gulped, even Silver, knowing that Red's serious.

There was a silence that Dia broke, "So, did you hear about the new kid coming here?" Everyone nodded.

"What do you think the new kid will be like?" Platinum asked as everyone shrugged, not knowing a thing.

Yellow looked in the distance, "Hey, look over there, I think I see the new kid." Everyone turned to see a person running towards the school.

As the person came in view, they see the person was a girl. She wore a white hat with a red poke ball symbol, with dark blue eyes that can trick anyone. She wears a pale blue tank top and red wrist bands with a red skirt. Also wearing white and red shoes with blue socks that went halfway up her legs. To Red, Green and Silver she looked familiar, to Gold she looked sexy, and to everyone else she looked new.

She came up to them out of breath, "I'm the new kid, and my names-"she was cut off by Red, Green and Silver.

"Blue!" The trio asked shocked to see Blue again. The others turned to Red, Green and Silver, shocked to see that they knew her name.

Blue gasped, "Red? Green? Silver?" They nodded and in the blink of an eye, she was hugging the daylights out of them.

"It's great to see ya guys again, how are you?" Blue asked, letting go of them so they could breathe again.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt the reunion, but we like to meet her too." Ruby said. Blue, Red, Green and Silver flushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, as you know my names Blue." Blue said, re-introducing herself.

"We got that, but how do you know Red, Green and Silver?" Sapph asked crossing her arms.

Blue rubbed her chin in thought, "Silver is my brother, and I met Red by stealing his badges from him," Red rolled his eyes and grumbles whilst crossing his arms, "and Green I met while helping Red and him at the Sevii Islands."

Sapph was furious, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A SISTER SILVER?" Rald and Ruby tried to calm her down while everyone else sweat dropped.

Silver shrugged, "You never asked me." Sapphire almost lost it, but calmed herself down.

"Now that we got that over, my names Emerald. But you can call me Rald."

"I'm Ruby."

"Yellow's my name, nice to meet you."

"I'm Gold and this is Crystal or Crys for short."

"The wild girl named Sapphire, or Sapph, is me."

"I'm Diamond, but you can call me Dia, this is Pearl and over here is Platinum."

"But you can call me Platina or Platz if you want." Everyone introduced themselves and Blue nodded, remembering their names.

"So, who's going to give her the tour?" Yellow asked.

Red raised his hand, "I'll do it."

Green snickered, "Of course _you _would." The next thing anyone knew, Green had his throat gripped and was lifted up by Red with one hand.

Blue held Red's arm, "Come on Red, let him down." Red obeyed and set Green down, who rubbed his throat. Everyone was shocked that Red obeyed someone.

Red cleared his throat, "Let's start the tour Blue." He started walking and motioned to Blue to follow him. Said girl started following him while everyone else just split up, heading towards their classes.

**During the tour with Red and Blue...  
><strong>They walked in silence until Blue broke it, "So, how've you been Red?"

Red stopped and turned around, leaning against the wall, "It's been good, you?"

Blue nodded, "Ya."

They sat in silence until Red broke it, "You think you're going to like it here?" Blue nodded.

"Do you still have your fighting spirit?" Blue asked Red bringing back the moment of what happened back at Sevii.

Red nodded, "Ya, in fact, I've been feeling a lot better since then." Blue looked happy and Red brought one of his rare and unique smiles out.

Blue blushed but luckily he didn't see that, "What's with the mysterious attitude of yours, I've never seen something like that, you're usually happy?"

Red sighed, "Ever since Mt. Silver, I've become emotionless."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just have."

"Come on Red, I know you better than that." Blue crossed her arms and looked Red dead in the eye.

Red sighed and whispered, "You."

Blue blushed, "What?"

"You were the only friend to bring a smile on my face, joy in my life. You were a good friend to me and I've had no emotion what-so-ever after I found you left after coming down Mt. Silver. You were a good friend to me and you just left. I don't think I can forgive you for that Blue." He started walking again, hoping to get this tour over.

Blue was shocked at what she just heard. Sure she knew this was going to affect Red, but she didn't know it would affect him that much.

Blue followed him with tears in her eyes, 'Why, why did I have to do that. Why did you make me do that mom?' Blue had to leave to go see her parents in Johto because of something important. At least that's what she thought. When she got there she found out that her parents were getting a divorce. Sure that was important, but she never really cared for her dad. He was always drunk and hitting her from time to time.

"Sorry." Blue choked out.

"That won't cut it anymore." Red said icily. Blue had silent tears coming from her eyes, but bit her lip, controlling them.

"What's your first class?" Red asked turning to her. His dark red eyes turned full black out anger. Blue couldn't take it anymore; she flung herself at Red, sobbing into his shirt saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Red's eyes softened and hugged Blue back, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Red sighed, "Stop, I'm the one who should be sorry anyway."

Blue looked up to him, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I had gotten mad at you for no good reason." Red whispered as a tear fell out of the corner of his right eye.

Blue wiped it away, "Look, can we just drop this and be friends again?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Red looked at it, "I won't be able to drop it, but we can be friends." Red shook her hand.

"Now, what's your first class?" Red asked again looking at hi schedule.

Blue looked at hers, "Battling 101 with Cynthia Shirona, you?"

Red trailed his schedule, "Same, follow me." Blue decided to follow him, trusting him that he knows his way around school.

**Blue's POV...  
><strong>Maybe this school year won't be so bad. I've already gotten Red back as a friend. Soon I'll be able to get him as a boyfriend, and maybe more later. I giggle to myself; this is going to be fun.


	2. New Drama

**Me: Here is the chapter 2 update. Enjoy!**

**Blue is the new girl at school, what will happen and what's wrong with Red. Luckyshipping, Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Feelingshipping, SilverxSoul, Commonershipping**

_**New Drama**_

As Red and Blue headed to Cynthia's class they heard a student.

"Everyone move! Zoey's coming!" The boy yelled running down the hall. He kept repeating this until Blue and Red couldn't hear him anymore.

Red's eyes widened, "Uh-oh. I'd better hide." Before he left Blue grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a moment. Who's Zoey and why does she sound like trouble?" She demanded to her friend.

"Let's say this: if she finds a guy, you won't find him until tomorrow, now let me hide!" He snapped his arm away from his friend and jumped into the nearest trash can, mixing himself with the garbage the students threw away. Blue was a little scared by her friends' actions and rubbed her wrist. She was about to yell at Red when she heard high heels echo through the hall. Turning to the sound of the voice Blue saw possibly the slutiest girl she had ever seen. Blue glanced at her and saw she had light brown hair with green eyes. She wore a tight purple shirt that hugged her body a little too much. As Blue glanced downward she immediately wished she hadn't.

"Ugh, really?" She whispered and pinched her nose. Zoey had worn a short green skirt... and I mean SHORT. Every time her knee lifted for a step her skirt would flutter up, you figure out the rest. Zoey noticed Blue and walked up to her.

"Hi there." Zoey smiled at Blue. The brunnete noticed a flirtatious side of that smile, freaking her out mentally.

"Um... hi?" Blue was unsure on how to act towards the supposed slutty girl Red had informed her of.

"You must be the new girl I heard about yesterday." Zoey stuck out her hand, "I'm Zoey Rowan, granddaughter of the headmaster here, Zachary Rowan, also known as Prof. Rowan." Blue shook her hand, mentally shocked at the fact that the Professor of Sinnoh was the headmaster here AND he had a granddaughter.

"Um... I'm Blue Asako. And yes I am the new girl. I moved here because my mom found work here." Blue hesitantly informed. She let go of Zoey's hand and the green eyed girl nodded, a small smile circling her face.

"By the way, have you seen a guy named Red around here, I wanted to ask him something?" Zoey tilted her head, confusion written across her face.

Blue heard the trash can rustling, getting the message, "Sorry, I don't know where this Red boy is." Zoey nodded, a small frown stitched across her facial features. Shrugging Zoey walked down the hall and disappeared from sight. Red shot out of the trash can, gasping for breath.

Blue rolled her eyes, "I get that you didn't want to have any noxious fumes up your nose but that's a little over dramatic don't you think?" She held her hands on her hips and watched with humor dancing through her eyes as Red attempted to get out of the trash can without causing Zoey to turn around as she kept walking, her high heels still echoing through the halls. Red shook his head when he stood and started wiping the excess trash off his jacket. Glancing up at the female Red noticed she was stifling a laugh.

"Shut up Blue." He growled a little and he continued walking ahead of his female companion, leading her to Shirona's class. Not very long later they reached the class and luckily for them the students were still getting to their classes so the little confrontation with Zoey, where surprisingly a scarce amount of students were. They slipped into the classroom with no one noticing. Once inside Blue noticed something weird.

She leaned to Red, "Why is there a battlefield in the front of the class?" She whispered as Red took his seat, Blue squatting in an empty seat next to him.

Red, leaning back in his seat raised an eyebrow, "You didn't have this at your old school?" Seeing Blue shake her head Red sighed, "This is a class where students test their battle strength and learn strategies. Quizzes and tests are given for remembrance on what you learn. Each question on the test/quiz is based on a certain part of a battle where the trainer used a good tactic that is worth noting. That's why the upper staff chose Cynthia for this; she uses some of the best tactics to best those who challenge her." Blue's head was swimming with so much information that she gripped her head. Red saw her confusion and chuckled lightly. Before they could start a chat Cynthia walked through the door as the bell rang and walked over to her desk that was to the left of the class.

"Hello class, and welcome to the second semester. I also see that we have a new student. Could you please introduce yourself ma'am?" Shirona motioned to Blue who stood and waved.

"Hi, I'm Blue Asako. I'm 16 ½ and I used to live in the Sevii Islands, pleased to meet you." She said with a small smile. Cynthia nodded and glared with a killing intent when she saw the stares Blue was getting from the majority of the male body of the students. They immediately stopped the stares seeing as their teacher was going to rip their spines out if they continued, not to mention the _intense_ glare they received from Red.

Cynthia shook her head; _Boys._ She thought and opened her mouth, "Ok then. Well Blue, it's customary for new students in my class to face the strongest in here. For your battle," Shirona turned towards a student, "Red, would you care to battle her? I heard you were very..._acquainted_ with her." She drawled with a chuckle. Both Red and Blue flushed a bright red borderline pink.

Red coughed, "I would not mind. In fact I want to see how strong Ms. Blue has become since our battles at Sevii." He controlled his blush and walked towards the arena, standing on the left side.

Blue grinned as she followed Red up to the battlefield, _"Ms." eh Red? Well if I play my cards right I might soon be your Mrs. _She deviously thought.

When reaching the right side Red noticed a devilish grin and soon thought, _This can't be good._

The crimson eyed teen thought it would be best to speak up, "What plan are you cooking up in that devil mind of yours Blue?" Red spoke aloud, crossing his arms and hollowing his eyes to show no emotion. Blue was about to comeback with a witty statement but after seeing the emotionless, uncaring look Red gave off frightened her and the entire class, only Shirona being unaffected.

"You may begin the match at any time, Blue, Red." Cynthia called. The two nodded, Blue still confused and Red still uncaring. Blue snapped out of her trance and called out her pokemon of choice.

"Nidory, let's battle!" Blue called out her poison-ground, counter part of Nidoking.

Red grabbed his ball, "Vee." Red tossed the ball and out came the small pink Eeveelution; Espeon.

Red started, "Vee; 24 Alpha." The small cat nodded and its somehow pupil-less eyes shone a bright blue. Vee charged forward, a white streak being left behind.

Blue was confused by Red's battle tactic but countered the incoming attack, "Nidory counter with Mega Punch and Poison Sting!" The poison queen's fist glowed white and slammed downward, hoping to catch the Espeon in her tracks.

"Sigma 4." Red interrupted. Vee stopped her Quick Attack centimeters in-front of the Mega Punch as it slammed into the ground, sending shards everywhere. When the smoke disappeared the small cat was no longer seen which confused the class and shocked Blue. Cynthia however watched with amusement as her eyes followed where the small psychic type was. Blue, noticing her teacher was looking at something followed her line of sight and gasped on what her eyes landed on. Vee was directly above her Nidory on a small circular object made of pure psychic energy.

"Beta 9." Red kept calling the coded attack phrases, giving the blue eyed girl a headache. The platform dissipated and Vee fell down. As the small cat was falling she spun so her head was forward and started to gain speed. Falling toward the large poison-ground dual type a ball of dark energy started forming at the mouth of the Espeon. Falling faster the dark matter started to form around the cat, giving it an Aqua Jet type look.

Blue, knowing what Red was planning panicked, "Nidory use Protect then Hyper Beam!" She called. Nidoqueen nodded and held her arms in an X position, a green shield forming around her. Espeon crashed into the shield and a large explosion occurred, clouding the battlefield once again. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes, waiting for the smoke to clear...again. Not a moment later a large, orange beam was fired and another explosion was heard. Vee flew out of the smoke, scratches all around the little psychic cat. She flew with a cry and landed in-front of her trainer, on her side.

"Vee?" Red asked. The little cat stood on all fours and stared into the smoke, waiting patiently for the queen of poison to appear. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped; Nidory was lying on the ground, burn marks on her body and her eyes replaced with swirls.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Well it appears Red has won. Excellent battle you two." Shirona stood up and glanced around the class, "I will make a quiz based off this match and give it to you by Thursday," She looked over to the clock, "And since it's Monday you have three days to write down everything you remember about this battle and study it."

Cynthia looked at the two students again and nodded, "Good job you two. I hope you remember this as well since you'll also be tested on this." Cynthia walked back to her desk and looked at the clock on her computer, "Since there's only five minutes left you can chat, quietly." She added the last part sternly, still quite peeved the last time the class got out of hand. The class nodded sharply, not wishing to get on Cynthia's bad side again. Red and Blue returned their respective pokemon and sat back down in their seats.

Blue looked on at Red quietly, something he picked up on, "Are you ok Blue, you seem...not yourself." Red tried to explain, breaking the blue eyed girl out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never seen you act and battle like that. I've always seen you as the over-excited, passionate type. Not the dead, quiet, un-readable type." Blue informed, trying to wrack her brain for answers.

Red just shook his head, his eyes taking on a darker look both in color and emotion, "I thought I told you during the tour. Remember when I said; 'When I came down from Mt. Silver?'" Blue nodded and got a curious look.

Red continued, "Well, while me and Gold were up there we realized the dangers our friends would be in and took on a different style. The way you see us from before, Gold; the immature, young, fun loving gambler, and Red; the, as you put it, over-excited, passionate boy, are barriers from our real selves."

Something weird happened then. Blue looked closely and saw a tear fall form Red's face, but...it wasn't clear, it was solidified black. Her eyes widened and trailed down to his arms. Some veins shown through his skin; a dark blood black. Blue's eyes widened even further, absolutely shocked at this. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if her voice refused to work, afraid her brain would betray her and nothing but stutters and random words and phrases would appear instead of concentrated, thoughtful words. Instead, she kept quiet and waited for Red to calm.

After a minute of quiet sobs Red relaxed and Blue noticed That his veins became blue again and his tears flashed back to clear.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anyone please. Me and Gold will let the others know, but in our own time." Blue raised an eyebrow, confused on what he meant. But never-the-less she nodded, and the last few minutes they were in silence. The bell rang and the students plowed through the door, hoping to leave. Since they just came back from summer the first day of school was only a half day so they left at 12:20. After a few more uneventful classes the school day ended and Red left his final class, quite happy the first day back was over.

On the way over to the front of the building where his friends would be the crimson eyed man suddenly felt his head ache, as if a pounding force was caving his head in.

_They...Will...Betray...You..._ Red grabbed his head and let out a low moan. His nose started to leak and Red held two fingers to his nostrils and let it grab hold of the liquid. Pulling his hand back up Red gasped at the sight of the blood and grabbed his head again. Everyone was staring in shock and horror as Red let out a yell and dropped to the ground.

"**RED!"**


	3. History & Emotion

**Me: Welcome back interwebs! Something I didn't mention in the end author's note last chapter (I didn't even leave one); I will be making drastic changes to the story, it will not be as lustful as last time. I felt embarrassed after re-reading those, seeing how much cussing and lust was in there. There will be some lemons, but may be only one or two... Oh well, just enjoy... My leg hurts.**

_**History**_

"Gah..." Red trailed as he gripped his aching head. Sitting up slowly the crimson eyed man glanced around, his vision filled with blurred colors and objects. Red ran the back of his hand across his eyes and face, and was startled when he felt something dry and scratchy on his face.

"Wha?" He questioned groggily, confused by the invader on his face. Looking around he noticed a mirror on a small table and looked into it, shocked by the results. Blood was smeared over his upper lip and some along his cheek bones.

"Blood? When did that get there?" The crimson eyed teen asked groggily as he tried to scratch off some of the dried blood along his upper lip. After about a minute of trying Red groaned and let his arm fall, now seeing it wouldn't work.

"Last I checked you should be lying in bed after an injury like that." Red jumped slightly and turned to face the voice, calming down when he saw Blue. What confused him was that she was carrying a small rag and a bowl of tap water.

"Why are you carrying a rag and bowl of water?" Red asked with an eyebrow raised.

Now it was Blue's turn to be confused, "Don't you remember what happened?" Now it was Red who shook his head no, "Damn. Well… To put this into terms that you could comprehend right now… After school got out and you were walking down the hall you collapsed. Your nose was bleeding and your face looked like it was in extreme agony. I called Green and Gold and they came and brought you here. I've never seen Gold look so serious before. I guess the reason would be on what you told me right?" Blue explained and asked. Red was shocked at Blue's explanation, exactly knowing what she was talking about.

_I know you're still alive in here then. I only have one thing to say… Get out of me!_ Red angrily thought to himself, his face contorting in anger and eventually started to hold his head. Blue noticed this and got instantly worried. Blue glanced around and found that she could sit on the bed. Setting the rag and bowl of water on the table next to the mirror Blue sat onto the bed and turned so she was facing Red, legs crossed.

"You going to live?" Red turned to his right and saw Blue giving a grin, "Because you dying would make me sad. And I don't want to be sad." Blue gave a pouty look that caused Red to grin as well.

He lightly pushed Blue's shoulder, "Stop with the look Blue." Red laughed. Blue just continued, all the while giggling inside. She leaned closer to Red until she was about five inches away from his face, a few hair strands hitting Red. Red felt his face flush with how close Blue's lips were to his.

_God damn you Blue. I can plainly see you're wearing lipstick… Are you trying to torture me or something? _Wow, is Red psychic or something?

Blue decided to back off, saying something, "We should probably wash the blood off your face now." She commented scratching some of the blood on his cheek. Red winced at the small amount of pain but didn't complain, still trying to _not_ focus on Blue's lips. Red adjusted his seating so he had his legs crossed on the bed, facing Blue as well. Blue dipped the rag in the cold water and twisted it, letting loose the excess back into the bowl.

"It's a little cold." She warned, bringing the rag to Red's face. She started wiping the dried blood above his lip off first.

Blue sighed after finishing wiping the blood off, she glanced at the rag, "That's a lot more blood than I thought." She murmured, seeing that the rag was a quarter of the way

Red popped a question, "Why are you here anyway Blue? _Not that I'm complaining._ I thought that the nurse would do something like this, not a student." Red questioned.

"It was an hour after school and the nurse was gone at eleven. When the office tried to call her they couldn't get ahold of her either." Blue informed, wiping the dried blood off.

"Why didn't one of the staff do this then?" Red asked again, scratching the remnants of the blood on his lip off.

Blue chuckled, "I'm hurt Red." She joked, setting a hand over her heart. Red didn't sense that she was joking and started panicking inside, thinking he had hurt her.

"You make it sound like that you don't want me to be here." She feigned sadness, causing Red's face to drop. The more Blue talked the more it hurt Red, considering that he didn't mean what he said like that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" Red murmured to himself, holding his head down. Blue was about to say something when she barely heard what her best friend said.

_What? Did he think that he hurt me? _Blue subconsciously thought. Delving into her thoughts more she didn't notice Red was sobbing quietly.

_First I hurt her by not being myself, making her force herself to help me, next I hurt her to _tears_ by guilt tripping her a little while ago, now I make it seem like I don't want her next to me… This is the exact opposite._ Red gave a small smile before he let his head fall forward until it hit Blue's shoulder, smacking Blue back into reality.

"Huh?" Blue was confused at the sudden weight on her shoulder. Checking her shoulder she saw Red's forehead attached to her shoulder, his hands gripping the lower hem of his pants. **(Tell me if any of you guys have seen this type of scene before. Because I remember seeing something like this for either a manga I read or an anime I watched…or maybe a picture I saw?)**

"Red?" She quietly asked, a little confused and not to mention shocked by his advance, her cheeks taking on a light pink. After a few seconds of no reply Blue barely heard the sound of…crying? Blue leaned her head against Red's head, trying to hear better. She was correct when she heard the quiet sobs, a second time no less.

_What's gotten into him today? I'm going to need to ask him soon._ Blue gave a small smile at the next thought, _Well, after I hold him._ She leant her head on his head, her right arm going around him, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. **(His head is on her right shoulder)**

"Um… Interruption?" Someone asked from the doorway. Red and Blue froze upon hearing the voice, Blue turning to see Green leaning against the doorway, eyebrow raised and Gold with his arms crossed, a large grin on his face. Green rolled his eyes at Gold but still held amusement in his eyes for two reasons.

Green popped off the door and sighed, "Gold stop that. You're creeping everyone out." He said whacking Gold upside the head, "Now, Are you guys ok?" Green softly asked, concerned with Red and what's going on. Blue softly nodded, but wasn't sure herself on what was going on with Red, but knew she was okay, for now. **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN :D)**

"Red?" Blue asked the emotional teen. Red took his hands off the lower hem of his pants and retreated his head back, only for Blue to notice how wet her shoulder was.

_I have NEVER seen Red be this emotionally broken. _Blue smirked to herself, _Well, at least I can hold this against him. The Great Red crying on a girls shoulder. Priceless._ She giggled silently. Red stood up and ran his upper arm over his eyes and forehead, trying to clear his field of vision and any skin matting stains. **(Like when your arm is red because you slept on it)** Red let his arms fall to his sides and used one hand to slide the hair out of his eyes, giving view of his face. Slightly reddened eyes were the only physical damage that was seen of him.

"You gonna be alright Red?" Green asked with a hand on Red's shoulder. Red smiled in defeat, holding a hand on his forehead. **(A lot of forehead's in this chapter. Maybe I should rename this to Forehead's instead :P)**

"In all honesty, I'm not too sure anymore. With everything that's happened in the last few years, what with the fall of Team Rocket, changes that Gold and I **(Goldeneye! :D)** went through on Mt. Silver, and the Battle at Sevii." Red gave a saddening laugh, "And now school. It seems like everything is going in the wrong direction for me. I don't know what to think anymore." Red said, a grin of defeat plastered on his face. He fell back onto the bed, head down, both hands forming a fist, resting them on his fallen head.

Blue rubbed his back, "I'm sure everything will turn in the right direction champ. But, I have a request." She said, everyone in the room turning to her, "If I'm not intruding on anything personal but; what happened on Mt. Silver that caused the 'changes' per say?" Blue asked, air quotes around "changes". Red raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Turning to Green and Gold Red saw the stern stare and light nod from Green and the slightly panicked but also slightly scary Gold. Red stood up, set his hat over his head, Blue only being able to see his lower left eye from the angle.

"Have you ever heard of a control?" Red asked dangerously. Blue got scared, seeing angry looks of Gold's and Green's faces and no seen look on Reds.

Blue nodded though, trying to stand strong, "Yes; the power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events, correct?"

Red nodded, a smile playing on his face at Blue's knowledge, "Yes, that's exactly what's going on with mine and Gold's body right now. Some has control over us, but we still have control over our body. Make sense?" Red questioned.

Blue nodded numbly, "Sort of. But that still doesn't make sense of what's controlling you or why whatever this thing is, is doing this." Red just shook his head.

"In all honestly, I'm not so sure either. Neither does Gold or Green." Red informed, a frown echoing across his features.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Red laughed, "Well you asked didn't you?" Blue rolled her eyes but mentally face palmed at the stupid question she asked.

"Yes but, why still?"

Red just smiled softly, "Well, I've known you long enough to trust you, like Green and Gold." **(He is correct. Minus Yellow, Red has known these people for a long time, with Gold he spent a long enough time on Mt. Silver to get to know him)**

"Take this as a complement Blue." Said girl turned to Green for confirmation, "Ever since Mt. Silver Red has kept mostly to himself. Today was the first day I've ever seen him open up this much. For _certain_ reasons might I add." Green smirked at the last part, referring to earlier today. Red just growled and kicked Green's leg in, a red tinge spreading across his cheeks. Green laughed in pain and pleasure as he fell to one knee, Gold laughing with. Blue was confused at the interaction but still laughed along with, just happy to see Red acting like his old self.

**...**

"The containment field is breaking!"

"How?!"

"We can't stabilize it! There's too much electricity going through this! It's going to overload!"

"GET AWAY!"

A large explosion gave rise to an earthquake as a large circle of energy shot around a containment field, slicing through everything and killing all the scientists in the vicinity. The building collapsed and the wave of energy still continued as the grass that was caught was vaporized into dust and ashes. A tall man was the only standing being left in that 50 mile radius, everything around him just dust and sliced bodies.

He took in the area around him, cracking his neck after being stationary for so long.

He smashed his fists together, an evil grin on his face, **"I haven't felt this alive since I killed that Red kids parents!"**

**Aura: And scene. Hope you enjoyed and I'm wondering; in this chapter you saw quite a bit of author's notes. Hope you didn't mind and if you didn't, should I continue, just put in funny little stuff or little explanations? Also, should Red have a side arm, like the M9 Handgun in this story? From what you just read, that's why I'm asking? Leave it with your review's and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Hurt

**Aura: I swear no one reads author's notes. Screw it; I'm giving Red a handgun. What you may be possibly not asking; well, you'll find out. I'm also giving Red the same back story as what happened to me. (No not Mt. Silver, the handgun)**

"**Male lyrics/male singing**"

"_Female lyrics/female singing_"

"_**Male & female singing/lyrics**_"

_**Hurt**_

"I never knew you played guitar Red." Blue said, a little shocked. Red was sat on his part of the bunk, tuning an acoustic guitar. Red looked up to see Blue's curious face and smiled.

"Yeah, I used to when I was younger, but stopped when I started my journey." Red informed, a sad tone tracing his voice.

"Do you know any songs?" Blue asked, taking a seat next to Red.

Red nodded slightly, "Yes, a song that my father always sung to my mother when they were dating and she felt down."

Blue was intrigued, "Could you play it for me?" She was intent on hearing the song that captivated Red's mothers' heart.

Red laughed at Blue's childish demeanor, "Sure Blue. Let's hope I still got it…" He trailed off, strumming a few chords. The song started and Blue was already captivated by Red's guitar abilities.

When the lyrics came by Red cleared his throat and took a deep breath "**Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses.**" Red kept strumming the guitar while humming to the song, leaving Blue silent.

_I've never heard Red play a guitar before… He's good. _Blue stopped all thoughts after that and just kept listening.

Red smiled at Blue's face, seeing the adoration in her eyes, _Well, guess I'm doing good then._ Red continued the song.

"**Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses.**" Red repeated. Keeping on, Blue couldn't help but hum to the song, taking Red's place.

Red laughed softly, "**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**-" Red was cut off by Blue.

"_I will be the one that you run to._" Blue clamped her mouth, shocked at her own voice. Red stopped playing, shocked at Blue as well.

"Did you just sing to the song Blue?" Red teased, finding it funny that Blue somehow knew the lyrics. Blue's face flushed, laughing slightly.

"I guess." Her voice was slightly high pitched. Red couldn't help but laugh at Blue's embarrassment, leaving Blue red as a rose.

"So you know _Whispers in the Dark_ then?" Red asked after a minute of silence. His guitar was now on its stand next to his night stand.

Blue nodded at the memory, "Yes. I remember my mother used to sing it to herself. Whatever reason I don't know why, when I asked she just shrugged, never giving me an answer." Blue swung her legs off the side of Red's bunk before bringing them up to cross them. Red was confused, but shrugged none the less, having nothing to say.

Blue broke the silence a minute later, "So, any reason why Headmaster Rowan allowed me and Yellow to bunk with you and Green?"

Red shrugged, "Probably because there were no more open female rooms anymore?" Red's own voice was traced with confusion.

"Then why did he allow Kris to bunk with Gold and Silver, Sapphire to bunk with Ruby and Emerald, and Platinum with Diamond and Pearl?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and annoyance.

Red giggled, "Uh…" Blue gave a 'humph' in triumph. They sat in silence for a while, Red observing their living quarters. It was a decent sized room, one bunk bed lying next to the window, the other next to the main door. On the wall to the left of the door held a table that held a computer, all the hardware under the table with a chair next to the table. ONE bathroom was to the left of the computer desk... Glancing at the door Red could tell it would be a war to get in first. Next to each of the bunks were 2 night stands, each holding a reading lamp.

And with that last look Green knocked and opened the door, "You guys situated yet?" He asked, grunting as he pulled his and Yellow's things into the room.

Red nodded, standing up finally, "Yep. I'm going to go talk with Gold." He said and walked over to his bag, pulling something out, "See ya guys later."

Blue remembered something as well, "I had better go call my mom as well." She said, grabbing her phone and leaving as well.

Green turned to Yellow, "We're going to have to unpack on our own aren't we?" He asked the yellow haired female.

Yellow shrugged, "I need to go talk with Crystal about an assignment we got in Physics so you're on your own. Bye!" She quickly left Green…alone…to unpack his and Yellow's things.

Green shook his head, "I'm just going to unpack mine and Red's instead." He dropped his stuff by the door and Yellow's on the bottom bunk next to the door and walked over to Red's stuff, opening his suitcase.

Green sweat dropped, "Why Red brought a suitcase I'll never know." He moved some stuff around and noticed a blanket covering something. Green raised an eyebrow, contemplating on whether he should remove the blanket or not.

He shrugged a minute after, "It's not like Red's going to kill me or anything if I check right?" He slowly removed the blanket and was shocked.

He picked up a small box and looked over it, "Why does Red have FMJ bullets?" His eyes widened.

**With Blue…**

Blue walked out of the dormitory and onto the porch, taking a seat, looking up at the starry sky, remembering the nights she used to spend with her family outside, looking for and making formations out of the stars.

Blue sighed sadly, "What happened to you dad? Why did you have to start drinking?" Before Blue was kidnapped her dad was very kind and helpful, but after the events at Sevii her father changed, and then her parents broke up. She sighed again, bringing out her phone. She quickly dialed the number, and instantly she had to bring the phone about two feet away.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BLUE?!" Her mother yelled through the phone. Even with the phone a few feet away from her Blue's mothers' voice was still 'loud and clear'.

"WELL?!" Her mother demanded again.

Blue brought the phone back to her ear, "Well… It turns out that this school has living quarters and I'm required to stay." She laughed nervously.

Blue's mother sighed, "I'm just going to _guess_; but the reason you're calling me is to tell me that you don't have anything, and want me to bring your stuff to school?"

Blue nodded sheepishly, "Um…yes?" She was shocked that her mother knew, but then again, this _is_ her mother.

"Sleeping clothes as well?" Her mother deadpanned.

"Yep." Blue popped it for emphasis.

"Well it's already too late for me to bring you anything, so the only clothes you could sleep in are your regular clothes or your underwear." Blue nodded than remembered the three people she would be bunking with. Yellow she didn't mind but Green and… Red. She yelped thinking about the images and dropped her phone by accident. She stumbled the phone around with her shaky hands and brought it to her ear securely.

"You ok Blue?"

"Y-ye-ss." She shakily replied, trying to smash the blush off her face.

(Quick Blue POV…)

Damnit mom! Why did you have to say that?! You _know_ about my feelings for Red!

"You sure honey? You don't sound too good." My mom said with the 'don't you dare lie to me' tone. I just stayed silent for a minute, not trusting my own voice.

"Well?" My mom asked again. I started scratching my right cheek with my hand, making sure my left still kept a good grip on my phone.

"Um… What would you say if I told you that some of the rooms were co-ed rooms, you know, boys and girls allowed to bunk?" I tried my best to stay calm. My mom stayed silent for a full three minutes, my stomach wracking with nervousness.

My mom sighed, "I'm not worried since you know martial arts but I have to know;" My mom stayed silent, while I laughed at my mom's statement.

Next question however, "Is Red going to be sleeping in the same room?"

**With Red… **(His POV)

I sighed as I walked down the hall of the dormitory, clutching the object held in my right hand, quickly scanning the numbers on the approaching doors for Gold's room. Upon reaching his said number, before I could even walk to meet face-to-face with the thing it was swung open, Gold flying out soon after.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you!" Crystal yelled, clutching her pony tails.

Silver looked out the door, a smirk adorning his face, "Told you." He said with an ironic tone. Gold just scowled, however me and Silver both held the same thought.

_Lovesick perverted bastard._ Silver and I sighed together, the door slamming shut.

"Damn that hurt." Gold murmured, curling into a ball.

"What? Did Crystal clamp your balls stuck with a high-heeled foot?" Gold cringed and even at my own statement that hurt my genitals, imagining someone doing that to me.

"No, but she _did_ have her Hitmonchan Mach Punch my stomach," He groaned again, uncurling, but still holding his arms over his stomach, "Right in the diaphragm." He shakily said.

I raised an eyebrow, "How bad?" I was hesitant to ask, knowing that Gold would have a bad injury.

"This bad." Now his voice was just flat out weak. Raising his sweatshirt and undershirt I cringed at the dark red bruise about five inches in diameter, with some internal bleeding no doubt.

"You'll live." I said, watching as Gold's stomach flashed white for a moment before it disappeared, leaving the wound gone and the organs were clean and running smoothly.

Gold sighed, standing up, "I am getting so tired of this. I just want to go back to normal." Gold's voice started breaking. I felt bad for him, knowing the same thing.

"You know we can't go back after Mt. Silver Gold." I looked around, noticing that some of the dorm room doors were opened slightly, most likely left opened by tired students.

I turn back to Gold, "We'd better take this conversation elsewhere. We don't want any questions and rumors popping up. Blue knows enough." I said sternly. As much as I don't want to lie to Blue, I don't want her in this. I don't want to hurt her.

(3rd Person POV…)

Gold nodded, following Red out the backdoor while Blue left out the front door. (**:P**) Reaching outside Red and Gold went into the forest that wasn't cut down when making the school. They sat in a clearing and Red set the object down in-between the two boys.

Gold moaned softly, "I especially don't like this." Red just shook his head, sighing softly.

"I don't either Gold. But this is the only way to control it." Red croaked, "If you had heard what was going on in my head this morning you would understand."

Gold just shook his head, agreeing with Red, "Trust me, I know. Let me guess; it said; '_Your friends will betray you_' as well?" Red nodded to Gold's statement. He unfolded the cloth and being covered originally was a Colt .45 M1911 and one hollow point bullet next to it.

Red cracked his neck, and his knuckles, "Let's get this over with." He picked up the hollow point and to this day, Gold still doesn't know how Red is able to unscrew the bullet off of its shell without pulling the charge and burning or obliterating his fingers.

"I still don't know how you do that." Gold scratched his head after seeing Red remove the bullet from the shell, setting the two on the small cloth.

Red just chuckled, moving his fingers into a fist, "Magical fingers Gold. Very skillful, magical fingers." Gold decided to turn Red's statement against him.

He grinned, "Oh? Do you plan on using those 'Magical Fingers' on Blue?" Red tried to keep a straight face and succeeded, however his face got progressively redder as the visions swam.

"I am _so_ tempted to put this bullet through your head." Red mumbled, clutching his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. Gold just laughed at Red, knowing how much he liked Blue. Red pulled out a pocket knife and held his hand out. Gold complied and held his index finger over the open shell and Red flicked the knife into view. He wrapped his left hand around Gold's wrist while his right hand held the knife over Gold's index. He sliced the tip of his finger and one drop of blood hit the inside of the shell before Gold retracted his finger before any more blood got out.

Gold held his finger in his mouth, "It still hurts." He tried his best to speak.

Red nodded as well, "Who do _you_ think would be used to this shit?"

Gold took his finger out, "Elpresador?"

Red shifted his head in agreement, "Good point." **(Gotta love Elpresador. XD)** Red held his breath while holding his left index finger over the open shell before cutting the tip of his finger, letting one blood drop enter the hollow shell before retracting his finger and bandaging the cut finger. He fixed up the bullet again before loading it into the M1911, the safety still on.

"To think my father's old pistol would be used for something like this." Red said sadly, his father's old side arm used something so fucking stupid! Tears started brimming in his eyes as Gold heard the sobs of his sempai and best friend, minus Silver, well…at times.

"Isn't that the second time you've cried like this?" Red looked up at Gold, seeing his rare serious face.

"Just calm yourself Red. Fucks sake you're worrying everyone about your attitude. Let's just get this over with and try to find out what's going on ok?" When Red didn't answer Gold growled.

"RED!" Red gripped his head in pain remembering Blue's voice when he passed out.

"Gah… Stop." Red groaned. Gold was taken aback by Red but stayed back for a moment. It turned out to be a minute before Red slowly reached for the .45 1911. Red stood up as he unlocked the safety. He held the gun to his temple.

"Let's just do this." He pulled the charge and gripped the trigger.

**With Blue…**

Blue sighed as she ended the call with her mom, never before embarrassed this much.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "If I knew my mom wanted grandkids this much I would've eloped with Red. Sheesh." She mumbled, her face taking on Red's namesake.

Opening her phone again she checked the time, "11:30 p.m. already?" She was confused, "Wow, time flies fast when being embarrassed by a mother." She chuckled. She decided to head back inside for a long sleep before heading to school tomorrow.

**BANG!**

Blue instantly jumped and fell on her back in pure shock; did she hear a gunshot? She was now scared beyond belief as she tried to scurry back up and move but couldn't move.

_Move Blue move!_ She tried to yell to herself but her body wouldn't move, leaving her trapped. Her eyes widened further when she noticed two figures walking down the hall towards her position, one holding a sidearm. Blue felt her body tremble as the two got closer, and she couldn't take it and just passed out, leaving the two to deal with her how they felt.

Red turned to Gold, "I'm sorry to have dragged you into this Gold." He said placing his free hand on his juniors shoulder.

Gold just smirked, "You need to worry about yourself more." He informed looking over the bloodspot on his temple where he aimed the M1911. Red raised his free hand over his right temple and traced his fingers over the trail of blood that ended at his chin.

Red nodded, his 'cold & efficient' side still in, "Yeah. I have to worry about questions barraging me on what happened and how this happened, plus I don't know where to hide this pistol." He glanced down at the handgun, looking over the damage. Blood was smeared along four inches of the barrel from the explosion that occurred. **(No Red's head didn't get blown off)**

Red gripped the Colt .45, shaking his head, "Either way, you should get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Red said and the two nodded. The albino patted Gold's shoulder before walking towards his dorm, leaving gold at his.

Gold tried to turn the knob but to no avail. When he knocked he got no answer as well.

"Shit…" Gold knew where he was camping tonight. He trudged back outside, looking for a comfortable tree to rest on.

Red meanwhile just walked shakily down the hall, remembering a song he heard when he was younger. Red started humming before the lyrics kicked in;

"**All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it hidden like a secret.**" Red mimicked, "(_I can't look away_) _**From all this pain in the world we made in the world we made!**_" Red continued to mimic _Rise_ by _Skillet_.

He stopped when he came across a fallen figure. Holstering his M1911 in his pocket he jogged towards the figure and was shocked.

"Blue!" He yelled silently rushing to get to his fallen friend. He kneeled when he got near her and was confused on why she was like this.

"What could've made her pass out?" He questioned when checking her pulse. It was normal for the most part but was still deeply confused on what caused this and started eliminating until one option remained…

_Did she hear the gunshot? _Red started panicking when he realized that that was the only viable option._ Shit! _He cursed, lifting his bridal style.

Red sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Blue." He mumbled while walking back to their dorm. Just then as well he realized that he forgot his hat.

"Damn. I liked that hat." Red murmured sadly. Blue mumbled something and clung onto Red's shirt, burying her face into his chest.

Red blushed, "Not now Blue." He pleaded quietly when he reached the dorm door. He contemplated on what to do until he came up with a solution. Not a good one, not a bad one. Just a one. He let his right arm fall from holding her legs and got a tighter grip with his left arm around her arms, bringing her head closer to his chest. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his key, sliding it through the lock. A ding noise was heard and Red knew it was a successful sweep, sighing greatly.

"Thank you Arceus." He murmured to the ceiling, hoping the god could hear him. He slipped into the room and his red eyes flashed in contrast to the dark room and could get a better view.

"I swear it's like I have a flashlight shining out of my damn eyes." Red mumbled to himself Looking around he noticed on the bunk closest to the door Yellow was sleeping on the top bunk, Green taking over the one below. He looked back and saw the bunk beds closest to the window and saw some luggage that covered the top bunk, no doubt his and Yellow's.

_Green you lazy prick._ Red mentally groaned seeing that him and Blue were going to have to sleep in the same bunk. He placed Blue on the bed and got in himself soon after, covering them both with the cover before he closed his eyes. Blue wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, her head squished against his chest.

Red was slightly shocked but shook it off, taking Blue's hat off her head and placing it on the nightstand somewhere behind him. With it being so quiet Red remembered his solitary nights on Mt. Silver, and remembered himself screaming in pain when whatever that _thing_ was that was controlling him and Gold took over his body. He shivered at the memory but was instantly calmed when he heard the soft snoring Blue gave off, not knowing she was clinging herself to Red.

"Goodnight Blue." Red kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

Blue smiled, "Goodnight Red…"

**Me… No comment. I think I did decent. However I don't even know what I was writing **_**half of the damn time**_**! This just goes to show that staying up all night is **_**NOT**_** worth it most of the time. R&R my friends!**


End file.
